1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the manufacture of a magnetic material layer which is suitable for use as a magnetic recording or storage medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been proposed a manufacturing method which comprises the steps of obtaining a powder of a magnetic material of .gamma.-Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 (maghemite), dispersing the magnetic material powder in a binder through the use of a solvent to obtain a paint of the magnetic material powder, coating the point on a base member, and drying it, thereby to form a magnetic material layer on the base member.
However, such a conventional method involves many manufacturing steps, including the step of obtaining the magnetic material powder, the step of obtaining the paint and the step of coating and drying the paint; hence, this prior art method is disadvantageous in this respect. Further, since the magnetic material layer contains a large quantity of binder, there are imposed certain limitations on the production of the magnetic material layer for high density magnetic recording or storage use, or for higher coercive force.
Moreover, there has been proposed a method that forms a magnetic material layer on a base member by vacuum evaporation or sputtering in a vacuum vessel.
With such a method, however, as the base member must be heated up to high temperature, it is necessary to use a heat resisting and hence expensive base member. In addition, a large quantity of magnetic material adheres to the inner wall of the vacuum vessel other than the base member, so that the utilization factor of the magnetic material is extremely low.